You've Got A Way
by Louise
Summary: Sam thinks about the man who has managed to capture her heart. Companion piece to 'The General's Daughter'


  
TITLE: You've Got A Way   
AUTHOR: Louise   
EMAIL: louc14@hotmail.com  
CATEGORY: Sam and Jack  
SPOILERS: The First Commandment, Cold Lazarus  
SEASON / SEQUEL: 3rd Season. This is the companion piece to 'THE GENERAL'S DAUGHTER'.  
RATING: PG-13 little bit of graphic detail, but nuttin' too heavy  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Very sappy romance, so sue me, I'm a romantic at heart! and a little language.  
SUMMARY: Sam thinks about the man who has managed to captured her heart.  
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis and S&J Relationship Archive  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom,  
MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written  
this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters,  
situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived  
without permission.  
Also, the song 'you've got a way' is written by Shania Twain and Mutt Lange and is being used  
without permission. It can be found on Shania's latest album 'Come on over.' Thanks.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, this is one by request, as I recieved a little feedback telling me I  
should write Sam's POV. So, voila here it is.  
Drum Roll please...(tada)  
  
I wait for Daniel and Teal'c's car to pull out of the driveway before making my way up to the   
roof, where Jack has gone to look at the stars. There is no use in chastising him about being  
a polite host, because as usual, it will go in one ear and out the other.  
He doesn't acknowledge my presence until I place a hand on his shoulder, and he turns around.  
"Jack, come inside. It's freezing out here." I tell him and to my surprise, he follows me into  
the house. I still can't believe he is so obedient. It still amazes me about his conflicting   
personalities. On the base, he's the wise-ass Colonel always giving me minerals to analyse, and  
at home, he's this sweet, tender, loving man that will say 'mmm honey, tastes great!' when eating  
my food, just to avoid hurting my feelings. It makes me fall even deeper in love than I already  
am.  
I make my way into the en suite as Jack asks me where the guys are and I simply reply "gone   
back to the base." I quickly brush my teeth and hair and then poke my head out of the bathroom  
to find Jack has left the room to go to the kitchen, no doubt. The great thing about our   
relationship is that we know each other so well. I mean, it wasn't always like that, far from it.  
When we first started dating, we had to learn all about eachother all over again. Jack never   
even mentioned anything about being married or having a child, it was Daniel who told me.  
That's what our first fight was about. It was in our first month of living together and it just  
happened to be Charlie's birthday, Jack was upset all day about something and I tried to help,  
even though I didn't know what it was about. 'Healer of the emotionally wounded' as Jonas so  
kindly put it. Jack yelled, I yelled, he got pissed, I got pissed and then...he left.  
***  
  
"Jack, are you sure you're alright?" I ask, as I place my keys on the table.  
"Fine." He replies.  
"Five 'fines' since we left the base, you're not in a very conversational mood are you?" I  
murmer sardonically. Daniel told me he was in a bad mood, but wow, I've never seen him so   
grumpy. And I thought I was the one with PMS!  
"You want another word 'Fuck off' there's a word for ya."  
OK that's it, I've had all about I can take from him. "That's two words actually, and what the  
fuck has gotten up you're ass?" I yell back, following him into the bedroom.  
"Nothing OK? Where the hell does it say that I'm not allowed to be in a bad mood?" He states,  
walking into the closet and pulling out his leather jacket.  
"Where are you going?" I ask, changing the subject.  
"None of your damn business." He replies heading towards the front door. I grab his arm tightly,  
and turn him around to face me. Many a man has run screaming from a death glare sent by Jack  
O'Neill but, it doesn't affect me.  
"Jack as long as I am involved with you, it is my business." I say, my voice lowering slightly.P  
"Sam, I just want to be alone right now OK? It has nothing to do with you, so just stay out of  
it." And with that he shrugs out of my grip, and leaves.  
I waited for two hours before calling Daniel at 8 o'clock to whom replied he hasn't seen him, but  
it was his guess he was probably at the cemetary.  
"Why would he be there Daniel?" I ask over the phone, pacing the entire length of the living   
room and then some.  
"What, you mean Jack didn't tell you?"  
"Daniel, Jack never tells me anything, you know how he is." I answer and I hear Daniel give a   
knowing grunt.  
"Today is Charlie's birthday." Oh my God, that's why he was so upset. I must've seemed like a  
heartless bitch to him. Daniel and I exchange a few words, then I tell him I'll see him next  
Wednesday, seems we have four days of down time.  
It isn't until three o'clock in the morning when I hear the front door opening and footsteps  
up the stairs. Jack doesn't turn on the light as he enters the bedroom, and undresses. He slips  
into bed, his body cold beside me, and his hand chilling as it worms around my waist.  
"Where did you go? I got worried." I whisper.  
"The cemetary, Sarah's and then to O'Malley's." He answers. I can smell the strong scent of  
alcohol on his breath, and I know he's been drinking heavily. How he got home in one piece, is  
beyond me.  
"Are you OK?" I ask.  
He sighs heavily, "I will be." That's when I've had enough of the cool and calm act.  
I push him from my body, get out of the bed and turn on the light. Jack's eyes squint and as  
they adjust to the brightness, I see they are red and puffy. "Sam? What's wrong?" He asks.  
"How can you ask me what's wrong, Jack? Why didn't you tell me? Are we really that insecure  
around eachother, that I have to find out about Charlie's birthday from Daniel?" I ask him.  
His eyes steel when I mention Charlie's name. "I don't want to talk about it." He states, as if  
I'm supposed to drop the subject right here and now.  
"Well I'm sorry Jack, but I do want to talk about it. How the hell do you expect us to have a   
relationship if we can't even talk about something so important to you as Charlie was?" I push.  
"Sam, I'm warning you..."  
"Oh you're warning me, are you? What are you going to do Jack? Hit me? Well go ahead, I dare you.  
Because I've had it with you and you're moping around, and quite frankly Jack, it's beginning to  
piss me off. I'm sorry about what happened with Charlie, but it wasn't my fault and it wasn't  
you're fault. So if you don't mind, stop dumping you're guilt and all this other shit on me,   
because I will not take it. Understood?" I ask, my hands on my hips. He looks at me for a moment  
with anger in his eyes, and for a moment I wonder if he really was going to hit me. But his face  
softens and I even see a hint of a smile on his face.  
"That's my Sam, tough as nails. Now, if that's all you've got to say..." He gets out of bed and  
heads over in my direction to place his arms around my waist. "I suggest we adjorn to the bed."  
"Actually no, that's not all I have to say. Jack, why did you go to Sarah's?" I ask, his body  
goes rigid in my arms, and I know I should've gone with my instincts and not brought up the   
delecate subject. We've never spoken about her or anything entirely personal for that fact, and  
on more than one occasion, I've actually wondered if my relationship with Jack is based purely   
on sex; and what great sex it is.  
  
I try to look him in the eye, to see what he's feeling, but being a complete bastard that he is,  
he won't make eye contact. OK, now I know somethings wrong. "Jack? Damnit Jack, answer me." I   
raise my voice.   
  
"I needed to talk to someone." He merely answers as he walks to the window.  
  
"And you couldn't talk to me?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. That hurt, more than I care   
to admit. Although I know Jack never intended to hurt me with that answer, it did.  
  
"I needed to talk to someone who could understand where I was coming from. Don't you understand  
Sam? No, you don't, because you've never lost a child, have you?" He spits out angrily at me.  
  
"Actually Jack, yeah I do. I know what it feels like to lose a child." I reply just as viciously,  
and turn to leave the room and a stunned Jack O'Neill.  
  
"What? Sam, wait. Sam."  
  
I can hear him follow me down the stairs at a fast rate, and then it happen. There was a 'oh shit.'  
and an 'ahh' and then... a thump. I quickly made my way over to the stairs again, and there   
before me, laying on the floor, was my lover. Unconscious.  
  
I spent the entire morning in the hospital filling out paperwork and calling Hammond to tell  
him we wouldn't be in today because 'Colonel O'Neill tripped on something (probably the hockey  
puck I told him repeatedly to put away before someone slips and breaks their neck), fell down a   
flight of stairs, is unconcious and probably has a concussion.  
  
When he woke up, I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the situation we had, yet again, gotten  
ourselves into. "Hey," I greet as he slowly opens his eyes and winces. "How ya feeling?"   
  
"How would you be feeling if you slipped and fell down a lot of stairs while trying to stop your  
girlfriend from leaving you?" He answered a somewhat cynical tone in his voice. Wonder where   
that came from?  
  
"I don't know. For one thing, I don't have a girlfriend and I don't leave sporting equipment   
lying on the stairs just waiting for some one, particularly Jack O'Neill, to come and trip on it."  
I respond, teasing him. The prick has at least the decency to look the slightest bit guilty.  
Deserves him right.  
  
"Sam, what did you mean about losing a child?" He asks, breaking the silence.  
  
"Jack, you should rest. The doctors say you have a slight concussion and a sprained ankle." I  
change the subject. I promised myself all those years ago, that I wouldn't discuss this subject  
any furthur. Like it's not bad enough I almost killed myself with guilt?  
  
"Sam? What happened to all that talk about trusting each other?" He askes, putting on those puppy  
dog eyes that he knows I just love. When I hesitate to answer, he sighs. "Look Sam, sweetheart.  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Charlie's birthday, it was just too...I don't know...too   
upsetting."  
  
"Jesus Jack, it isn't even about not telling me about Charlie. It's about the fact that you felt  
you couldn't tell me."  
  
"Well, I guess we both have our little secrets. Ok, I'll make a deal with you. Let's get everything  
out in the open; I'll tell you everything you want to know, and vice versa. Deal?" He asks,   
extending his hand.  
  
"Deal." I answer, shaking his hand as he moves over so I can slip onto the bed. "You'd better  
make yourself comfortable, it's going to be a long night."  
P  
"So you really aren't in love with Sarah any more?" I ask, this is my tenth question.   
"No Sam, I'm not in love with Sarah or anyone else, but you." He answers me patiently. "Question,  
What did you mean about knowing how I feel? About losing a child?"   
This is no time to back out, I keep repeating over and over. I trust him and he trusts me.   
"When I was with Jonas, all those years ago, I got pregnant. Jonas didn't want it, because we   
were both career officers and not yet married. He said it would cause a scandle and he wouldn't  
get that promotion he was after. I refuse to have an abortion, and one night he hit me. I fell  
down a flight of stairs, and I had a miscarriage." I sniff, I didn't even realise I was crying.  
  
Jack's arms embrace me tighter and I draw strength from them. "I'm so sorry baby. If that   
bastard wasn't dead, I'd...kill him." Jack hisses and I giggle slightly at the thought of my  
knight in shining armour.  
"It's ok Jack. I'm over it now, even though I've always wanted children, I knew I'd never get them  
from Jonas."   
  
Some hours later, as I was falling asleep, I heard him ask "what do you think our children will  
look like?"  
"My brains and your looks; great looking kids." I mumbled and feel him snort from behind me. I  
turn to face him and his arm immediately tightens around my waist as he feels me move. "Relax  
Jack, I'm not going anywhere."  
***  
  
As we lay in bed, I can tell Jack is doing much the same as I. Reminiscencing. Even though we've  
only been together for four months, I still have so much memories. Some good, and some not so   
good. Of course we have fights, like every couple, but the one about Charlie was the worst it  
ever got. We haven't argued since, and hopefully never will again.  
  
Silently, I turn my head to look at him, and his eyes are closed. I know he's not asleep, but  
he's dozing silently. It's been a pretty hectic week, but no more than the usual.   
He amazes me when he sleeps. Jack is so child-like when he sleeps, all the anguish and pain  
that usually graces his face vanishes and an angelic innocence is about him.  
  
Although knowing Jack O'Neill the way I do, I wouldn't quite use the words 'angelic' and 'innocent'  
in the same sentence. I love him so much it hurts. I know he is the last one I want to see at  
night and the first I want to see in the morning. Although he's never actually said the words  
'I love you', I know he feels it. He shows it in his actions. His warm embrace, his kisses,  
when we make love.   
  
I can hear the neighbours radio playing softly. Even though it's late at night, they usually  
put on the radio to soothe their baby while she sleeps. I recognise the tune instantly.P  
  
"You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say- you really got a way  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see ... you got a way with me  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth.  
I can't believe the way you get through to me.  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love.  
Oh, how I adore you,  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are.  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love.  
It's just the way you are."  
  
I've always associated this song with Jack and I. And before I know it, Shania Twain's gentle  
serenade has caused me to venture into the sweet land of dreams.  
  
"I'm saying, actually I'm asking you to be my wife." he produces a small blue velvet box from   
underneath his pillow and within it's gentle grasp is a beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement  
ring.  
Breathing seems like a minor thing at the moment. Marry him? Oh my god! Yes. Yes, yes, my mind  
repeats a thousand times over. I can feel a tear slip from the corner of my eye and I simply  
smile. Jack's face is priceless as I kiss him with all the passion I can muster. I try to pour  
all my love and happiness into the kiss, showing him how much I love him.  
"So is that a yes?" He asks as soon as the kiss is ended.  
Duh! "That is a most definate yes. I love you so much." I can't help but adding, and as he   
places the beautiful band on my finger, he whispers "I love you."  
  
  
Well, I can say that Jack is pretty pleased with himself, if the smile on his face is anything  
to go by! He asked me to marry him, well the man is certainly full of surprises. Just wait until  
I tell Janet, and Daniel and...Dad-  
"Jack?" I ask.  
"Hmm?" He answers.  
"How are we going to tell my dad?" I question. I can't help but remember all those dates who   
went heading for the hill when they found out my father carries a gun.  
"Already taken care of angel." He answers, placing a kiss on my forehead. Ok, now I'm worried.  
"What do you mean 'already taken care of'?" I ask raising my head, and looking at him. He's been  
up to something. I know it!  
"Do you remember last week where dad came through and you and he spent the week at Mark's?" he tells me   
and I nod,  
"well, before you left, he and I had a serious discussion about our relationship."  
I listen as Jack proceeds to tell me the story of how he told my father about us. "He actually  
said what took you so long? Sounds like Dad alright." I laugh, as Jack replies he was lucky  
Dad didn't deck him one. I can't help but laugh, or should I say giggle. Oops!  
"What have I told you about giggling?" He chastises humoriously and my face changes to the   
exact facade of angelic innocence.  
"I'm sorry, it just escaped." I smile and kiss him softly. "Now get some sleep, Mr O'Neill."   
I order softly.  
"Aye aye soon-to-be Mrs. O'Neill." He yawns out.  
"That's soon-to-be Major O'Neill, thank you very much." I state sleepily, trying to withold a   
yawn. As I follow Jack into the soft land of dreams, I can't help but think about the unique man  
who burrowed his way into my heart. He got me to believe in love again, he gave me faith to  
find my dreams...Jack certainly has a way.   
And now...he's mine.  
  
THE END.  
(30/11/00)  
  
Feeback welcomed with open arms, Criticism tolerate but a little dispised, and flames will end up  
deleted. Tell me what you think? You liked it? You didn't? These are the things I live for.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
